Time's Trap
by NV Berke
Summary: Mione goes to the past to look for something who can change the war in a way that no one would believe it's possible. The problem is...She doesnt know what this looks like. Confused and scared she ends up meeting some people that she already know,such as Snape and Lucius,but younger. What happens when she finds herself locked in a time trap? Read and Find out! WARNING: Bellamione
1. The Library-Rat

**Bellamione fanfic for ya guys. I've writed this one a looooong time ago.. Only posting now cause its been a long time since I dont come back. Sorry for my English :3**

* * *

"I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!" yelled the insane woman of black curls.

"Are ya comin' to get me?!"

Bellatrix Lestrange's maniac laugh made Hermione shiver and gasp as she saw the older woman run around the fire,the night and the fire made her even more scary than in the day light.

Hermione saw Harry running after the crazy woman,she even felt his fury. That bitch - Bellatrix - killed Sirius. She wasn't angry just because of this…Of course Hermione has grew quite fond of Sirius,she saw him as a father…And so did Harry,who - for the first time in his life - meet a family member who didn't beat on him or threat him. She was angry because Bellatrix was everything she hated the most: a cretinous bitch who believed to be better than the others just because she was pureblood. She saw when Bellatrix and other Death Eaters - who she didn't mind to know the names - turned in to a black smoke and leave,flying on the dark sky.

Hermione went back to Hogwarts,finally. Of course she didn't told her parents she had a fight with the Death Eaters…. The situation was too tense to handle and she didn't needed her parents complaining about what they call "magic stuff and its' problems". The 16 years old sighed as Crabble and Malfoy walked near her and bumped on her. _Why life had to be this hard? Why couldn't them leave her alone? Just because she was muggleborn doesn't mean that she was less magical than themselves._

Walking back to her room she saw Ron and Lavender kissing. It made her sick. Not because of Ron…He could do whatever he wanted to_,but for Lavender_…. She was such a _not-so-smart-but-cute_ girl,why would she want a guy like Ronald Weasley?!

She wasn't exactly sure why she thought Lavender was cute,she wasn't…lesbian,she knew that. But she also never thought in a guy_like this._..

Shaking her head softly she layed down and fell asleep after while.

_Blimey!_Thought Hermione as she looked at the clock. She was late. Running for the class without even bothering to eat a breakfast,she breathed hard. _Oh,Merlin. I hope it wasn't Snape's class…_She said to herself as she heard the students' voice volume was growing.

Walking inside the class she breathed hard,tired of running she took a sit next to Harry,who was looking at the teacher. Hermione frowned as she saw the impossible: Ron was paying attention at whatever the teacher was saying.

_"Ron..? Harry….?"_she looked at the both than turned to look at the other side of the class - which was Slytherin's side - and saw all the girls huffing annoyed and all the boys,but Draco,looking at the teacher. Draco was red as a tomato and was looking down. Frowning she looked at the teacher.

She saw something she would never forget: The insane Bellatrix Lestrange was teaching D.A.D.A and - if it couldn't be worse - she wasn't wearing all her clothes. She was just wearing her panties and her corset. As she spoke,her breasts jumped,as if they were trying to free themselves from the corset's grip.

Bellatrix looked back at her,smirking as she walked closer.

"Wot was,_muddy._..?" she leaned foward Hermione who was looking at her "_Did the cat ate your tongue?_"

Hermione shook her head and stopped looking at Bellatrix's body - which was a really pleasing thing to see - fast "_N-No!_" She blushed.

"_Really_?" smirked the curly haired woman. Bellatrix leaned foward even more…_she was going to kiss her!_

_- Oh,no…. .no_

"_NO!_" yelled Hermione. She was sweating and breathing hard and,most important,she was in _her bed_.

_It was a dream.__A nightmare_, corrected her mind. The sun was about to rise, it was really early.

The next month came fast, really fast. Hermione, although, was being haunted by the _dreams_ -_nightmares_ - full of Bellatrix.

"Hey, Hermione" Said Ron, walking with Lavender and Harry "Did you finish your packing yet?" he asked with a sarcastic voice. As he, Lavender and Harry chuckled together she sighed.

Every time they went to Hogsmeade they were like this. Everytime she took their abuse just because she liked to be ahead of schedule.

"Yes, in fact I did" She said sighing softly holding her necklace. "And you guys better should start packing yours before you stuff yourselves again this year." She said looking at Harry and Ron, who huffed

They heard a small chuckle and looked at where it came from, it was Ginny.

"Hermione is right." said the redhead "You two always leave the things to the last day,and then you both end up full to the top of homework."

"Humnnph!" snorted Ron as Lavender chuckled "You women folk always band together. Right Harry?" he turned to his best friend who nodded unsure of what to say.

Suddenly a small letter came flying,flying aroung the room till it found Hermione. The letter started to speak,with McGonagall's voice:

"Hermione,dear. Could you please come to the headmaster's office? The password is: sweet lemon with pumpkin."

Harry frowned and looked at her

"To the headmaster's office….? Why? Have you done something…"

"Of course not,Harry." Potter couldn't finish what he was about to say because the red haired boy talked first "Mione would never do anything. You know she is a bookworm,a library-rat and all…."

"Rony!" said Ginny, looking at his brother angrily. "Don't mind about them,Mione."

"Uh,Won-Won….I think we should go." Lavender mumbled as she saw Hermione's deadly gaze at them.

Hermione knew she was a bookworm,but call her a library rat was too much. Who the hell he thinks he is?

Sighing she walked to the Headmaster's office.

* * *

**REVIEWS AND I POST MORE 3**

**So,let me see what I need to do: **

**1- Update my Magwisham fanfic**

**2-Update my Marcus/Serena fanfic**

**3-Write a Ronto**

**4-Finish the Mr & Mrs Worricker trilogy(which I am not writing alone,having the help of a amazing girl!)**

**Repeat as I wish,**

**I also have a Red/Nellie and a Nellie/Bella fanfic in my mind. And also a Red/Sweeney too,and ofcourse a Mme Thernadier/ValJean smutty :3 Should I write?**


	2. Ball Of Wibbly-Wobbly Timey-Wimey Stuff

**A short chapeter for ya.**

**Answering the reviews: **

**BloodRoseQueen: I will when I have a free time,I wont have vacations this year,shit T-T buut I will try c: Thank ya! I still couldn't improve my English(Portuguese is waaaay different than English). Keep readin' :3  
**

**Anastasia: What can I say? Ron isn't my favourite character...Buut I will try be nice.**

* * *

"Miss Granger." Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbleodore said with a small smile

"Headmaster. Professor McGonagall" Hermione said with a curt nod as both Albus and Minerva looked at her. "You wanted to see me,sir?"

"Yes" said the man of deep blue eyes.

"Was it something I did?" Asked the girl.

"No,for Merlin's beard" smiled Minerva

"Actually,Miss Granger..." Said Dumbleodore "We have a favor to ask you"

Hermione frowned. "A favor? How so?"

"Do you still have your time-turner?"

"I do...Why,may I ask?"

"We need you to...find out something." Said McGonagall

"..In the past" Completed Dumbleodore.

"hmnn...And what is this?"

Both McGonagall and Dumbleodore smiled

"We don't know" Said Dumbleodore as if it was clear.

"You see,Hermione" McGonagall said "People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to affect, but actually, from a non-linier, non subjective point of view it is more like….a big ball of wibbily wobbly timey wimey...stuff "

This time was Dumbleodore who frowned.

"Uhh?!" Frowned Hermione. _This doesn't make any sense…_

"I believe what our dear Minerva intend to say is that we don't know what is it,exactly." Said Dumbleodore with his hands over Minerva's shoulders "Nor even where exactly it is."

"And how am I supposed to find it?"

The gray haired man smiled as if it was the most simple thing of the world.

"You'll know when you find it." Dumbleodore said simply.

"Allright….." Hermione said slowly "When do you want me to go,headmaster?"

"About 30 years ago." He answered "You probably will find it there."

"30 years ago?!" Hermine said "Uh….I never went that far….."

"We know,dear." Said Minerva "We wouldn't ask you this if it wasn't _needed_"

She sighed and both Minerva and Albus knew she would do it.

"You probably will meet a lot of people you already know,like me and Minerva. Don't tell a thing about the future,it's the most important thing." He said "And don't change their fates….I know you will probably see James,Harry's father,doing things that he shouldn't… I think I don't need to warn you that this conversation _must_ stay here,right?"

Hermione nodded.

"We don't even need to say that time is a very delicate thing,right? You know…."

"…Bad things happen with wizards who change the past,I know professor McGonagall…"

Both McGonagall and Dumbleodore smiled. "Good luck."

"Uh..Right,thanks" Hermione nodded.

When she turned to leave, Dumbleodore said:

"Ah,Miss Granger….. " he smiled as she turned to face him "This travel may help you with your…._nightmares_"

Hermione's eyes widened and she leaved the room as fast as she could, blushing bright red.

The day came. It was now or never…well,of course she couldn't run away of this,both Minerva and Albus were expecting Hermione to do what she was asked for.

Packing some clothes, potions -we never know when we need them,right? She thought- that she made,a spell book and a potion book.

That's it. She turned the Time-Turner a few times and closed her eyes, breathing heavily.

The next thing she saw was the castle.

* * *

**Thats it. For now. More will come :3 **

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE**

**SO MAKE LOVE**

**NOT HORCRUXES**


End file.
